Thanks you, Lila
by MuffinHipsta
Summary: "Who was going to believe that she was going to thank Lila for this." /One-shot on the new episode "Ladybug", also, minor spoilers and kind of identity reveal.


That same night, Mari was on her balcony, enjoying the view offered by beautiful Paris, in a way she was excited to return to school the next day, but not misunderstood her, she enjoyed the little time helping her Mom and dad in the bakery, still, longed to go back and see their friends.

The air was warm and somehow, it was sweet, she felt the breeze running around her, it was relaxing, however, her mind was very far from where she was, enjoying the view did not mean being completely focused on her, her thoughts they were with their partner, with the hero who always protects her. Chat Noir was the only one... no, Adrien and Chat were the only ones who were around his thoughts.

In a way, that confused the girl, was she wrong? Was she wrong to love two boys? She definitely had something for the blond boys.

Then, flashes of the photos she had seen on Adrien and Lila's TV, and she wondered, what was the price Lila had to pay for those photos? Maybe it was another lie but it was the solution to his problem. Mari really didn't know what to think.

She did not continue that thread of thoughts, because a movement distracted her, and then a well-known presence invaded her space, but did not make her feel uncomfortable, but allowed her to achieve a peace, the peace she needed.

"Hello, Chat." She said, she stayed still in her place. He saw how the hero was walking towards her.

"Hey..." Chat's voice was soft, shy, not part of the boy's usual behavior.

Mari turned to see him, worried.

"What's wrong with you, Chat?" She asked.

"I heard you were almost akimatized." He muttered.

Mari remained silent, her eyes open in surprise at what the boy had said. She felt as if her heart stopped or it was beating very fast, she didn't know what it was, suddenly everything started spinning, it was like riding a roller coaster very fast, she felt her senses unfocused, her breathing was more desperate with each moment that happened.

And then everything stopped.

All her concentration found a point, she saw those familiar eyes, those eyes she loves. It was green against blue. The grass against the sky.

Her senses returned to normal functioning, the same with her breathing, then it was when she felt a hand on her chin, holding it gently. She didn't remember how she had reached that position, maybe he had caught something she didn't, or maybe one of the boy's feline powers was to read minds, or maybe it was that the boy really knew her.

His arms surrounded the girl, attracting her to a warmth that shocked her, suddenly the tears appeared falling down her cheeks, tears that did not stop for a long time.

"Thank you."

Chat smiled.

"You're welcome, _m'lady_."

Definitely Marinette's world stopped.

She watched the boy nervously, Mari was aware of how useless it was to deny the truth, she knew that once someone knew the identity behind the mask, it would be a failure to convince the truth with a lie. That was the power of Lila.

But Mari wasn't _so_ worried about that, she wasn't bothered by the fact that Chat knew who she was, the truth is that after what almost happened to her, she was afraid it would affect their lives on a personal level, that it would affect their parents or friends, it was the simple demonstration of why it was never a good idea for them to know the identity of the other.

Besides, what did Chat think of her? Marinette and Ladybug are not the same person, they are opposite poles, he loved Ladybug, not Marinette. She was not enough to...

"Stop. I know what you're thinking, Mari, remember, I love both girls, the one who wears the mask and the one who doesn't wear it. Both are the same girl. It's like Hannah and Miley, the best of both worlds." Chat said.

That made Mari laugh, the boy was doing so well, until he said that unnecessary reference.

"That, show that beautiful smile of yours, and take away those tears. No one is going to harm you or your loved ones, because together we are going to defeat Hawkmoth." He said with confidence that Mari always loved it.

"Tell me, _chaton_, how do you always know what to tell me?" Mari said, smiling.

"It is because I know you well, you are m'lady, my princess, you are the one I love. I must confess that, I have been suspecting you for a while, I was so blinded by the person of Ladybug that she did not let me see how wonderful Marinette is."

Mari frowned for a moment, did she suggest they knew each other outside the mask? Without thinking twice, he took the boy's hand, and together they entered the girl's room.

Once inside, Mari stared at the boy, with a stern look only a few times he had seen. She analyzed the boy's features, always knew there was something familiar about him, until that moment, where everything began to make sense. They have been living in a meaningless love square, she felt silly.

"Mari?" He said.

"Adrien." She said.

A smile appeared on his lips, and with that, Chat became Adrien.

It was as if the world ceased to exist, and it was only the two of them, and in the background their kwamis arguing, but they were only Marinette and Adrien. A couple of teenagers blinded by love.

"I... I want you to know that it doesn't matter if you're not perfect, for me, everything that makes you be you, is all I need. Perfection is not something I seek, I'm not my father." Adrien said, while reaching for Mari's hand and intertwining it with his. He was hopeful when he realized that the girl did not put rejection. "I know you love someone else, but I want you to know that it's enough for me, to be my friend, Mari."

It was now or never.

"Ladybug always rejected Chat because Marinette was in love with Adrien. I think you now understand that we are idiots, that maybe that's why we should be more than friends... obviously if you want..." She said.

"Are you serious? Not even in my best dreams was that happening."

She laughed.

"Of course I would love to be more than friends with you, Marinette. In fact, I think we should seal this new relationship with... a kiss?"

"I like your idea, bugboy." There's was something in Mari's eyes that made Adrien fell more for her.

"And I like you, m'lady noir."

She felt the boy's hands on her waist, and as if it were a natural instinct, she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, letting everything flow by itself. He, she, green, blue, yin, yang, everything became one, following the natural order, as if they were soulmates. Maybe they are. But did it matter?

That kiss definitely went to the list of the best 10 kisses.

Maybe because it was the first where they were finally aware and remembered what happened. Dark Cupid and Oblivio seemed distant.

_Who was going to believe that she was going to thank Lila for this._

* * *

Hey guys, the recent episode give me the inspiration for this, so I don't even know how it happen.

Whatever, Lila deserves hell but the devil doesn't want her there.

And Adrien deserves ev'rything, my cute cinnamon roll.

And I need a fic with the "Princess Justice" persona... i mean, do I really need to explain it?


End file.
